1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a bar guide for guiding locking bars on sheet metal cabinet doors, or the like, comprising a carrier which can be secured, e.g., spot welded, to the inside surface of the door leaf and a guide element which can be mounted on the carrier and which has a guide surface which faces the door leaf, and the distance of the guide surface from the inside surface of the door leaf is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A plastic bar guide having the features mentioned above is already known from EP 0 035 715 B1. It is a drawback that the entire bar guide on the carrier (stud bolt with thread) must be turned in order to adjust the distance of the bar from the inside surface of the door leaf. This is only possible by disassembling the bar.
A bar guide which allows the distance of the bar from the door leaf to be adjusted by means of grooves is described in connection with a bar lock in Utility Model Document G 92 07 267.4, e.g., on page 6, last paragraph, and page 7, first paragraph. An embodiment form of this arrangement is shown in FIGS. 6A to 6C of this document.
Further, the present applicant is familiar with prior art shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C. As can be seen from the drawings, for purposes of guiding locking bars on sheet metal cabinet doors, or the like, the bar guide comprises a carrier which can be secured, i.e., spot welded, to the inside surface of the door leaf. The carrier is constructed as a U-shaped part, or stud bolt as conceived in Utility Model Document 92 07 267.4, and is provided with a guide element which can be mounted on the carrier and which, in the present case, is in the form of a cotter pin which is inserted through holes arranged at various distances from the door leaf plane. The distance can be adjusted in steps by selecting the pair of holes through which the cotter pin is inserted. While only two distance steps are shown in the prior art according to the Utility Model Document, a total of six pairs of holes are provided in the construction shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C, so that there are six possible distances.